


Better Knowledge

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creepy Undertones, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin sleeps with Simon, despite knowing better.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Better Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of belatedly realising the person you're fucking would have forced you if you'd said no" at fail_fandomanon.

Simon's cock is monstrously huge, and Martin has no idea if it's so naturally or if Simon's god has given him a special blessing. Either way, it's both frightening and amazing for Martin to feel that massive prick press deep inside him, filling him thoroughly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Simon asks, with a smile. Martin can't see it, given that he's down on his hands and knees and Simon is behind him, but he can hear it in Simon's voice; it really warms up his whole tone. "I would like you to know that I am," Simon adds, rolling his hips against Martin's.

Martin utters a soft cry, his back curving as he bottoms out. Simon chuckles at that, entwining his long, slim fingers into Martin's hair.

"Let's go," he whispers, and starts to move.

For such an ancient creature, Simon fucks long and hard. Martin finds himself groaning as he's pounded into, half in pleasure and half in pain, wanting to hang his head down but finding himself unable to do so as Simon keeps a tight grip on his hair, forcing his head up. His cock slams against Martin's prostate with every thrust, making Martin's eyes roll back in his head.

"Such a good boy," Simon whispers, sliding his other hand down the curve of Martin's belly until it slips down to his groin, seeking out his hard cock. "So co-operative. To think that Peter said you can be difficult."

Martin grimaces at that, even as he breaks into a moan when Simon rubs the underside of his cock with his thumb. "Peter can go look at himself in the mirror if he wants to talk about difficult people," he says, drawing a laughter from Simon.

"So cranky! It's charming, though." Simon looms over Martin, his flat, almost concave stomach pressing against Martin's back. He brushes his lips against Martin's shoulder, kissing his way to Martin's neck. "I knew you would be fun the moment I saw you. Had to experience it firsthand."

Simon scratches his teeth against Martin's neck, gripping his hair so tight it's starting to hurt Martin as Simon's thrusts get even faster, his hips slamming hard against Martin's plush, round arse.

"Good thing I gave you your chance, then," Martin pants, back arching again as Simon's thumb brushes over the head of his cock.

Simon laughs against his skin, giving his neck a sharp nip.

"Oh, I would have taken my shot with you anyway," he whispers, and buries himself all the way to the hilt inside Martin.

When Simon comes right inside his arse, filling it with hot spunk, it takes a moment for his words to really sink into Martin's brain. When they finally do, he goes cold, even as Simon tugs on and squeezes his cock, pulling him towards his orgasm.

As Martin is yanked over the edge, spilling his seed all over the floor, he tells himself he'll know better next time. But he wonders if he really will.


End file.
